


Wake up

by emryswinchester221b



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswinchester221b/pseuds/emryswinchester221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes his weekly visit to the lake to speak with Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

“You always were a late sleeper.” 

The waves slapped endlessly against the damp shoreline, a calming melody that lulled the ache in his chest. 

“You knew your duties, and you never missed a deadline, but you always clung to those last few seconds of sleep so tightly. It was such a struggle to get you up most mornings, especially if I didn't have enough time to snatch up breakfast before coming to wake you.” 

A light chuckle, strained and seemingly out of place, escaped his lips as he ran his fingers through his short black hair, then over his face, unsuccessfully wiping away the tears that always seemed to appear on these visits. 

“You were always so cranky….I know I was an awful manservant. But I did try. I did. I know what you would say to me right now if you were here. That I’m an idiot, and I should probably shut my mouth.”

His lips quirked as his gaze drifted across the dark expanse of the lake, raking the surface, gulping down the lump that grew thicker with each moment in his throat.

“This time though, I’m not the one that’s late.” 

He swallowed again, standing up from his position on the damp earth. Wiping the back of his pants off, he started to step forward until the water lapped softly against the tips of his toes. 

“I’m sorry I wasn't perfect. I’m sorry I didn't always do what you told me to. I’m sorry I wasn't there when you went into battle..”

His chest heaved and his voice teetered off, hands clenched tightly into the tattered remains of a red tunic that once belonged to a great king, time reducing it to strips of fabric.

“But if you would just wake up, I would explain everything to you. No more lies. Just.. It’s time to wake up, Dollop-Head. Rise and shine” 

Shoulders shaking, the tears flowed full force, closing his throat and choking back his words. 

“Please”


End file.
